Changes of life
by Flameprincess314
Summary: Life between Hiccup and Astrid when Hiccup finds out that the responsibilities of a chief are coming at him fast.Hiccup x Astrid


The moment Astrid woke up she jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed,she ran down stairs and out the door not even bothering to get any ran towards Stormfly's stable which was just off to the side of her house. Although Astrid had not eaten she knew that if Stormfly did not eat she wouldn't have enough energy for the day,so Astrid fed Stormfly and and waited until she was finished eating but Stormfly was finished in a matter of just was just about to hoist herself onto Stormfly when Hiccup and Toothless slowly glided by.

"Hey Astrid we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah!"Astrid said excitedly as she nodded her head

Astrid,Hiccup,and the rest of the gang along with all of their dragons were supposed to go the highest point on Berk to see the sun set because at this particular part of the year the sun would set later that usual which made the moon glow a shade of redish orange,but the twins got sick,Fishlegs wanted to read a so called "really great" book that trader Johan would only let him borrow for a short amount of time,and Snotlout was going to...well he was going to do those particular things that make him Snotlout plus he said he wasn't gonna go if the twins wouldn't be there to cause some kind of "awesome" it wound up to Astrid,Stormfly,Hiccup,and Toothless being the only ones that were later Hiccup pated toothless with his hand and off they went towards the settled herself on the saddle and she and Stormfly raced after they were just behind Hiccup and looked back at them.

"You're forgetting why there's not point in racing us."

"And why is that?"

"1.I got a HUGE head start and 2.I HAVE A NIGHT FURY!" Hiccup said as he and Toothless zoomed off even course Hiccup and Toothless got to the academy knew she would never win a race against Hiccup and Toothless but she loved racing because if there was anything Astrid LOVED it was competition. Fishlegs and Snotlout flew in on their dragons shortly training lesson was stealth where each of them learned to be stealthy in different ways with their the lesson was over and Fishlegs went to read his book, Snotlout stayed for some "target practice",and Hiccup went Hiccup and Toothless would go flying it was rare that he ever went home after Astrid was completely sure he went flew of into the direction she thought she saw him and Stormfly had pretty far until the realized that Hiccup had not gone and Stormfly headed back to they got close Astrid looked around and saw Hiccup and Toothless waking towards Hiccup's that moment Astrid knew some thing was wrong not just because he was walking home but also because even during training when Snotlout caused some sort of trouble Hiccup didn't even try dealing with it like he was saving his energy for something else that was was a pretty fast dragon and Toothless and Hicuup were walking home so that explained how Astrid and Stormfly had flown away and came back and Hiccup and Toothless were still the time Astrid reached the ground Hiccup and Toothless had already gone inside,she decided to just wait outside near Gobber's shop because of course this was the Chief's house they were talking gave Gobber her axe to sharpen for her while she axe had become dull because she used it for training sometimes when the situation demanded it like if they were doing target practice and if Astrid gets angry she would go into the woods and take it out on surrounding as Gobber finished sharpening her axe she saw a Night Fury quickly fly out the window that was in Hiccups was about to get onto Stormfly to fly after them.

"Your axe is ready Astrid."

"I have to go,will you save it for me."

"I'll keep it safe Astrid."

"Thanks Gobber!"She said as she flew off to chase Toothless and Hiccup.

Astrid didn't see exactly where they went but she had an idea.

"To the cove Stormfly!"

When they arrived to the cove Hiccup was sitting on a log,drawing in the sand with a stick he found and Toothless was playing with a red leaf that had fallen from one of the trees Astrid got off Stormfly,Hiccup turned his head slightly and glanced at her and continued drawing.

"OW! Not even a "Hi Astrid !"Something must be wrong."

"Hi Astrid!"

"That's not what I meant have you been?"She said as she sat down next to him also beginning to draw with a found stick.

"Where have YOU been?"

"Looking for you,stop avoiding the question."

"Do you really wanna know where I've been Astrid?"

"That'd be nice."

"I've been trying to avoid my dad."

"Oh no what happened now?"Astrid said somewhat sarcastically

"He wants me be chief."

"HICCUP!"she said as she socked him in the arm."That's Great!"

"OW! Do you always result to violence when you're happy?!"

"Chief what an honor."

Hiccup got up and slightly turned his head.

"Hiccup,what's wrong?"Astrid asked with concern

"...You know exactly who you are Astrid and I haven't figured it out yet.I'm definitely not like my father and I've never met my mother."Hiccup said disappointed and sad.

"What your looking for, you're searching with this."Astrid tapped his head."When you should be looking with this."she said as she put her hand over his heart.

"I know Astrid but,chief-ing and running the town is his thing that's where he belongs.I belong up in the clouds with Toothless soaring though the air. I just don't know what to do Astrid."

"Well you know you'll have to become chief eventually your father isn't going to be around forever."

"I know I'll have to become chief eventually like you said but I'm just not ready yet."

"Hiccup you're absolutely capable of being chief,but if you think you aren't ready to take on that responsibility yet then don't ... Not yet at least. I'm not saying never do it but give yourself time to work things out."

"I will."

"Alright then since you belong in the clouds how about a quick trip to Dragon Island?"

"Sounds good."


End file.
